Related Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to wireless service to mobile devices and, more particularly, to allocation of resources on alternative radio access networks that can be used to service mobile devices.
Background
Mobile devices generally rely on wireless service provided by a service provider using cellular communications that utilize radio frequency communication.
Data communications to mobile devices can also be provided over other types of radio access networks. For example, Wi-Fi access points connected to broadband networks provide data to mobile devices. The choice of whether data communication takes place over a cellular network or a Wi-Fi connection is normally left to the end user of the device. If the end user has entered all necessary passwords and access credentials to the mobile device memory and the Wi-Fi radio is on, in many cases the connection to Wi-Fi is preferred automatically by the mobile device.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/684,044 (filed Nov. 21, 2012), Ser. No. 13/684,048 (filed Nov. 21, 2012), Ser. No. 13/684,049 (filed Nov. 21, 2012), 61/805,473 (filed Mar. 26, 2012), 61/805,476 (filed Mar. 26, 2012) and 61/877,178 (filed Sep. 12, 2013) methods are described for alternative network access (ANA) based on methods and systems for selecting the radio access network to provide Internet or other network access based on terms and conditions for allowing access and terms and conditions for utilizing access to the alternative network. Each of those applications is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In practice the terms and conditions for utilizing access to alternative networks often depend on the expected or the actual load on the primary network managed by the service provider for the device. For example, if the primary network access takes place through the cellular network system owned by the service provider for the device, it is likely that the service provider first wants to utilize all of the capacity in its own network before seeking to use capacity from an alternative network. This is especially the case if there is a cost associated with using the alternative network access.
This application describes a methodology for allocating access to resources represented by the access points of the alternative network access provider or several providers in a situation where one or more mobile network operators and zero or more other parties interested in access to the same resources through the same access management system